Mi amada Pile
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: mmm quien sera esta persona que ama con todo su corazon a Pile-chan?


**Aguante μ'sic forever**

Hace cuánto es que acarreo con todos estos sentimientos por alguien que solo se preocupa por su trabajo… y que olímpicamente pasa de mi como si fuese cualquier cosa -estaba recostada en mi cama sollozando como siempre, después de todo hoy cometí la tontería más grande que se me puede ocurrir… confesé mis sentimientos a Pile-chan…-

 _-solo quedábamos Pile y yo observando el gran Tokio Domo donde seria nuestra última presentación, pensar en que u´s se acabara es un sentimiento realmente desolador- realmente no quero que acabe… -murmure sintiendo como una lagrima recorría mi mejilla-_

 _Era algo que sabíamos desde que comenzamos… 6 años han sido realmente unos hermosos recuerdos -murmuro Pile-chan a mi lado- será mejor que nos marchemos, las demás deben estar esperando -creo que es idea mía, pero creo que ella está un poco nerviosa-_

 _¿Pile-chan antes de que nos marchemos… puedo charlar un momento contigo? -ella solo asintió y decidimos tomar asiento cerca del escenario-_

 _¿Es… está bien, que es lo que quieres hablar? -creo que esta incomoda… no creo que sea necesario agobiarla con mis palabras…-_

 _No, mejor olvídalo -suspiro tomando mi mano, evitando que huyera- enserio Pile-chan mejor regresemos con las chicas… -sentía ganas de llorar-_

 _Sera mejor que me digas ahora o harás que me enoje -suspire y tome sus manos-_

 _Pile-chan tú me gustas y no solo como una amiga… -mantuve su mirada, pero lentamente sus manos se alejaron de las mías… la perdí… perdí a una gran amiga por mi culpa… sentía como el mundo a mi rededor se caía a pedazos- mejor olvidemos lo que ha sucedido aquí…-sentía como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas-_

 _Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… -mordí mi labio y solo sonreí-_

 _Pile-chan será mejor irnos -después de eso solo nos quedó un silencio entre ambas y cuando decidimos ir al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos durante el final live, cada una se fue a su habitación-_

-regresando a la realidad… estaba recostada en mi cama observando aun el techo…- me gustaría estar en mi casa, junto a mis cosas -suspire y cerré mis ojos intentando no pensar más en aquel incidente… Pile-chan no siente lo mismo y debo dejar de pensar en ello, el sueño me está ganando, pero unos suaves golpecitos a mi puerta atrajeron mi atención así que de manera perezosa me levante y me acerque a la puerta donde apenas abrí alguien se aventó contra mi sorprendiendo-

¡No puedo con esto! -cerré mis ojos intentando pensar en que solo era un sueño, un maldito e infeliz sueño y que ella no estaba en mi habitación abrazándome-

Por favor… no quiero seguir con esto… -suavemente me aleje de ella observando sus hermosos ojos, aunque ni siquiera me había molestado en encender las luces y la única luz que había era la del pasillo-

No puedo… fui una idiota, siempre has estado a mi lado -suavemente acaricio mi mejilla provocando un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo- para mi eres alguien especial… pero siempre he tenido miedo de que si te enterabas sobre mis sentimientos por ti… me dejarías para siempre…

-estaba en completo silencio observándola fijamente sin poder evitarlo acaricie su mejilla en un intento de darle ánimos-

No puedo estar sin ti… y hoy cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos… yo realmente deseaba con todo mi corazón corresponderte en ese momento…. Pero pensaba que nuevamente será una mala pasada de mi conciencia -nuevamente las lágrimas se agolpaban por salir- te amo

Eriko… -atraje su atención y simplemente besé sus labios siendo correspondida con deseo-

Aww mira que ternura~~ -la voz de Ucchi y Kussun atrajo nuestra atención provocando que ambas nos distanciáramos rápidamente- vamos continúen… -observe a Ucchi quien tenía un poco de sangre en su nariz… pervertida-

Vamos déjenlas ser, después de todo se habían estado conteniendo hace mucho tiempo -Nanjou-san nos observó en modo de disculpa y solo nos cerró la puerta dejándonos a solas en un incómodo silencio-

NOOOOO el NicoMaki se a acabado -esa era la voz de Soramaru quien lloraba fingidamente, todas sabíamos que estaba con Mimorin y Ucchi al mismo tiempo, un trio poco común, pero horriblemente pervertido, creo que hasta Kussun es una santa en comparación a ellas-

Pero nada es más grande que el NozoEri y Jolks! -esa era la voz de Kussun… puedo imaginar la cara de Nanjou-san roja hasta las orejas-

Es que ustedes son unas descaradas -Shika-chan terminó la pequeña discusión que tenían fuera de mi habitación-

Nee Pile-chan crees que si nos vamos a dormir? -observe que se sonrojo hasta las orejas… creo que se está haciendo una idea equivocada- espera! Solo quiero dormir

Aam…. -creo que está un poco decepcionada… pero realmente quiero dormir-

-un par de minutos más tarde Pile-chan estaba profundamente dormida a mi lado y yo intentando dormir y no cometer una tontería… pero se ve tan linda…-

Emitsun… te quiero -no se en que momento termine debajo de Pile observándome como una pantera a su presa- ahora…

Por favor se gentil… -esa noche ninguna dormiría y al otro día debíamos hacer el final live… bueno ahora junto a ella sé que poder seguir adelante… aunque ella es más joven-

Itadakimasu~~~~ -fue lo último que se escuchó fuera de la habitación de Nitta Emi y que solo sus amigas de μ's sabían… grupo de pervertidas… -

 **Mientras escribía esto estaba viendo el final live (como por 7ma vez) y puedo decir que me sigue emocionando**

 **-la autora no lo nota, pero dos personas la observan desde debajo de su cama con claras intenciones de matarla- tengo el presentimiento que moriré por escribir esto…**


End file.
